The Vlabbles
by Exaggerated Truth
Summary: A few one-shots all about Vlad and various pairings, mostly Robin
1. Love is in the Eyes of the Beholder

Robin sighed and sat down on his bed.

"Don't let it get you down!" Vlad said sitting down beside him. "She wasn't really your type"

Robin shifted uncomfortably as his thigh met Vlad's. If only Vlad knew why he was really upset.

"I'm not bothered about her alright…you just don't understand do you!" Robin snapped standing up.

"Sorry…" Vlad said feeling hurt.

"No…I'm sorry, I just want these feeling to go away." Robin gave Vlad a small smile before sitting on the floor and resting his head against the bed.

Vlad stared at him for a while causing Robin to blush and look away.

"I can make them go away if you want…I could hypnotise you to forget whatever it is that's bugging you." Vlad offered.

Robin thought for a moment. "And you wouldn't question what I asked you'd just…do it?" He asked wearily.

"As long as you promise it's nothing but your feelings we're dealing with! I'm not making you lucky, confident or making you think you're a vampire!" Vlad warned. "Agreed?"

"Agreed!" Robin repeated cheerfully. Finally a chance to stop thinking about Vlad every second of everyday!

"Right then, lets do it!" Vlad clapped his hands then stood up off the bed while Robin scrabbled next to him. "I need to look into my eyes"

Robin didn't need telling twice. His eyes were amazing and it was very rarely he got the chance to stare into them, into his existence. But this would be the last time.

"Ok I'm ready…Vlad?" Robin stared at the familiar state of blankness on his friend's face. "Vlad?" No response. Vlad had the same expression his dad did the first time Vlad tried it. This gave Robin an idea.

He placed his hands upon Vlad's cheeks and focused all his attention upon him.

"Lets see if this actually works. Vlad when I click my fingers you will be in love with me but only for ten minutes then you will forget and remember nothing of the past fifteen minutes" And with that Robin clicked his fingers and the deed was done or so he hoped.

Vlad began to blink once more; Robin let his hands fall slowly from his face but was stopped by two very cold hands with had gabbed on to his own.

"Don't…" Vlad murmured. "…let go"

Robin smiled and returned his hands to caress Vlad's cheeks. "It worked" He whispered with glee.

"What?" Vlad asked as he put his hand through Robin's hair and moved closer.

"Nothing, nothing at all" Robin's heart began to beat wildly and his breathing became rapid. This was actually happening! His prayers were being answered…for now.

Vlad rested his head on Robin's shoulder knocking him out his thoughts as Vlad put his mouth to Robin's ear. "Kiss me…" He purred.

Robin moaned slightly then grabbed Vlad roughly by the hair and pushed him onto his bed. He then jumped on him and began greedily kissing him not stopping for anything or anyone; not even as Vlad winced when he bit down on Vlad's lip so hard it drew blood, Robin couldn't stop he was a prisoner to the moment of passion.

In this game Robin was the vampire of lust and hungry for Vlad's love. Robin began kissing Vlad neck before returning to his lips.

"_Robin…_" Vlad cried breathlessly turning his head away from him.

Robin stopped when he realised what he'd done, Vlad's lip was smeared with blood, he'd hurt him.

As he watched a single tear fall down Vlad's cheek he felt like a monster. He hauled himself up off him and sat beside him but couldn't bring himself to look at him.

"Robin?" Vlad called his name softly. "I'm fine it's ok, we'll forget it ever happened"

"Doesn't matter anyway in about a minute you'll forget everything" Robin said sulkily.

"What do you mean?" Vlad sat up and his tone changed. "Robin what have you done?"

"You don't love me ok? I've made you like this! And I'm sorry!" Robin cried. "I'm sorry I can't stop thinking about you, I'm sorry I was so rough and I'm sorry I love you!" He buried his head in his hands.

There was silence for what seemed like eternity.

Robin guessed his time was up so turned to look at Vlad who looked quite dazed. He watched him put his hand to his mouth and wipe the blood.

"I'm bleeding a lot" Vlad said.

"Yeah you fell you should probably go home and get cleaned up" Robin gave him a small smile.

"I'll go home then…" Vlad sounded a little disappointed but Robin just shrugged it off, everything was as it should be.

Robin sighed. "Ok then" He'd forgotten and everything was to go back to normal, whatever that was! He watched his best friend head towards the door grasp the handle then stop.

"Oh and Robin?" Vlad turned his head back.

"Yeah?" Robin replied.

"Next time…don't bite so hard!" He began smiling. "I'm meant to be the Vampire!"

And with that he left, leaving behind a very shocked Robin alone.


	2. When Hypnosis Goes Wrong

"Calm Down!"

"Don't tell me to calm down Vlad, this is serious!" Robin turned to look out of the window.

"Serious?" Vlad repeated and couldn't help but smirk.

"Don't mock me!" Robin turned to once more face him, pointing a very shaky finger at him. "This is my big chance with a girl that _actually_ likes me for me and I'm going to mess it up!"

Vlad grabbed Robin's arm and sat him on his bed. "Right look and listen. You're a great guy and besides you and her are practically the same!" Vlad gave him a wink and a soft punch on the arm.

"That's it!" Robin punched Vlad's shoulder in a return but a bit too hard.

"Ouch!" Vlad cried grabbing his shoulder. "I was only trying to help!"

"Hypnotise me!" Robin said excitedly.

"What?" Vlad raised an eyebrow.

"Please! I need confidence and _you _can give it to me!" Robin smiled grabbing Vlad and pulling him up to stand in front of himself. "Work your magic!"

Vlad groaned. "You know I'm no good at this!"

Robin smile faded and was replaced with a frown and he started giving Vlad puppy dog eyes and sniffling.

"Fine!" Vlad sighed. "Look into my eyes" Within seconds Robin became powerless to resist. "Right then you will…" Vlad was cut short as his door swung open and in came Ingrid.

"Oh look it's the Vladina and lover boy!" She taunted.

"What are you going on about?" Vlad said taking his attention off Robin.

"Like you don't see it Robin is utterly in love with you!" She said rolling her eyes and smiling. "And you love the attention!"

"Robin, love me?" Vlad started laughing. "That's a good one!"

"Wake up at smell the garlic!" Ingrid said clicking in his face.

"Get real! For your information Robin…" Vlad stopped still as horror hit him and turned slowly to look at Robin who was smiling dreamily at him and miming kisses at him. "…oh bum!"


	3. Frustration and Confusion

"Just ignore him, he's not worth it!" Robin grabbed Vlad's arm and gave it a tight squeeze.

"Yeah you better listen to your girlfriend Countie-locks" Jonathon sneered.

"What you call me?" Robin fist clenched but Vlad stuck his arm out to stop him advancing.

"Trained him well haven't you Countie?" Jonathon didn't take his eyes off Vlad.

"Do one!" Vlad said slightly maddened.

"Bite me" Jonathon replied giving him a small smile. "Oh yeah that's right you can't!"

"Can't I?" Vlad snarled.

"Last I heard you and your family had been restrained from doing anything _freaky_!" Jonathon said gleefully. "Your fangs are useless"

Vlad looked away; it was true, ever since his sister had crossed the line and killed a Vampire they were stripped of all powers.

"And what about your family? I heard that you and your dad are a disgrace to all slayers and have been dejected from your little club!" Robin snapped.

Jonathon looked taken aback but only for a second then regained his stance.

"What's a matter Jonno? Stake got your tongue?" Robin began to laugh.

"Come on Robin" Vlad tugged on his sleeve.

"No, I'm not finished!" Robin hissed.

"Yes you are!" Vlad tugged him harder but Robin shrugged him off.

"Don't tell me what I am!" Robin shouted giving Vlad a sharp push.

"Well someone's got to, because you just can't help yourself!" Vlad shouted back.

Robin suddenly grabbed Vlad and pulled him into the nearest classroom.

"Get off me!" Vlad said pushing away from him. Once free he tried to get out the door but Robin shut it then blocked the exit. "Grow up" Vlad spat attempting to get out but Robin made it impossible.

"Me, grow up?" Robin asked outraged.

"Yeah, lately you've been really off with everyone, getting angry and all sorts!" Vlad gave him a hard stare.

Robin shook his head. "Well gee, when did you become my shrink?"

"Ever since you started acting aggressive towards people…" Vlad paused. "…towards me."

Robin looked down unable to meet Vlad's gaze any longer.

"I just can't…" He whispered.

"Can't stop?" Vlad asked.

"No, I just can't escape these feelings…every time I push them away or try to they overcome me!" Robin sighed.

"You're in love?" Vlad asked smiling. "Well that's good isn't it?"

"No! It's complicated" Robin said bluntly.

"Who is it?" Vlad said softly trying not to push it too much.

"It's not just one person, there's two" Robin's face screwed up and he began to blush. "And I keep having this dream about _them_ and me…you know…getting it on" Robin began to blush harder.

"Oh…" Vlad couldn't think how to respond.

"I'm creping you out, I'll stop." Robin said quickly.

"Its fine you're not creeping me out, I'm sure its perfectly healthy, I mean, we all go through this stage in our life when-"

"Vlad?" Robin smiled.

"Yeah?"

"You're babbling" Robin laughed.

"Sorry" Vlad laughed too.

Then came the awkward silence, they both stared into space thinking of what to say.

"Who are they?" Vlad blurted out.

Robin took a deep breath. "Jonno…"

"Right" Vlad nodded. "Figured"

Robin look at him confused.

"Well they say you're always nasty to the ones you love" Vlad said. "What about the other?"

"Well…I…he…boy, is it hot in here?!" Robin said unbuttoning his shirt a little.

"No not really. Actually it's quite cold, I'm undead and I tell you I have goose bumps!" Vlad said rubbing his arms for heat.

"You're not helping!" Robin snapped.

"Ok, sorry, I'm all yours" Vlad clapped his hands together and sat on a nearby table.

"I can't tell you but I can show you" Robin said moving towards Vlad.

"Ok…" Vlad said in confusion.

Robin took another deep breath. Then he took himself right up to Vlad and put his mouth to his ear.

"You" He breathed then he pulled back and turned away regretting ever letting Vlad get into his feelings. "Every night, I dream about me and Jonno together, he's takes control and well just as his about to do _it _I see you and I forget Jonno because you need me." Robin sighed. "But in reality, it's me that needs you"

Vlad got off the table and left.

Robin heard the door shut behind him and he kicked the nearest chair before falling to the ground, he buried his head in his hands and began to weep.

Then there were two knocks on the door making Robin jump out of his skin. As he began to wipe the tears from his face the door opened and in walked Jonathon.

"Someone order a Slayer?" He said huskily.

Robin just stared in utter shock and confusion.

Jonathon smiled and moved towards him. Robin just froze; he had no clue what was going on. Jonathon pulled Robin into his embrace and began kissing him softly on his neck.

"_Jonno_" Robin moaned.

Jonno smiled and went down onto his knees and pressed his hands against Robin's thighs. Robin gulped, his heart began to race and he began to get aroused.

Jonno then stood back up and pushed Robin against the wall. Robin trembled as Jonno began unbuttoning his shirt. Once his shirt was off Robin found himself being pounded with kisses moving further and further down to his belt.

As Jonno began fumbling with his belt though the door flung open and in walked Vlad.

"_Vlad?_" Robin groaned as Jonno started to tug at his trousers.

"Do you want him?" Vlad asked staring deep into his eyes.

Robin stopped Jonno.

"You need someone to take control" Jonno purred.

Robin looked at Jonno then at Vlad.

"I can't take control" Vlad alleged. "But I can give you him"

"I don't want you to take control!" Robin said. "Don't you understand? I just want you"

"I'm trouble, you don't know the whole picture" Vlad began to turn away but Robin got there first and grabbed his hand.

"I don't care!" Robin smiled and leaned in but Vlad pulled away.

"No!" Vlad commanded. "Let me go"

"Never" Robin whispered pulling him against himself.

"I'm a Vampire, this is wrong, we don't give in to temptation especially when temptation is so close to the edge I mean what I did to Jonathon is illegal! Hypnosis is only meant for-"

"Vlad?" Robin called.

"What?" Vlad answered.

"Shut up" Robin demanded before kissing him deeply.


	4. First Time For Everything

"Look Robin, this isn't working!" Vlad sighed.

"Of course it is, just need to readjust that all" Robin replied.

"Look I just don't see how _that_ is meant to fit in _there!"_ Vlad expressed with deep concern.

"I've told I've seen people do this all the time" Robin argued back. "Especially my Dad!"

Vlad frowned.

"Well for now I'm going to put it way" Vlad said.

"Fine, spoil sport" Robin mumbled.

"Wait, I thought you said you didn't bring it!" Vlad shouted.

"Bring what?" Robin asked looking up.

Vlad picked it up and his gritted his teeth.

"Pole A goes into pole B, you were holding pole C" He stated waving the instruction book in front of Robin's face.

"Well sorry it's my first time building a flipping tent!"


	5. The Con

_**A/N **_

_**[The Con- Tegan & Sara]**_

_**Songfic**_

"_I listened in, yes I'm guilty of this  
You should know this"_

Vlad pressed his ear to the stationary closet door. Inside were his best friend and his worst enemy. He'd watched them leave the dinner hall in haste and curiosity got the better of him.

"Come to mine at 11 tonight?" He could hear Jonathon saying. "I'll make it worth your while"

"How can I resist?" Robin replied laughing.

Something about the whole situation made Vlad feel uneasy. Maybe banning Robin from the castle had been a bad idea.

"_I broke down and wrote you back before you had a chance to_

_Forget forgotten"_

Woodwork had never been Vlad's favourite subject but it was one of the rare lessons him and Robin got to sit by each other. Vlad had noticed Robin was unusually happy and he hated the idea that Jonathan had caused this. There was only one thing he could do.

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to come to mine tonight" He watched for Robin's reaction, studying him carefully.

Robin paused from his station and looked at him slightly confused.

"I mean you don't have to" Vlad smiled and waited for what he knew was to come.

"No" Robin said quickly. "I want to…what time?"

"Well, I thought maybe we could go to yours after school, pick up your stuff and you could sleep over, perhaps?" Vlad stared at him intently watching Robin's mind work overtime as he thought about his next move.

"Urrh" Robin glanced over at where Jonathon was working before turning back to Vlad. "I-I'm not sure, I'll have to check"

Vlad smiled faded.

"_I am moving past this, giving notice"_

"Well I'm only going to offer once" He said moving the conversation to an end. "Your choice"

"_I have to go, yes I know that feeling, know you're leaving"_

As the end of school came Vlad and Robin began their journey home as they always did but this time was different. As they approached the gate Robin came to an abrupt stop.

"Everything ok?" Vlad asked.

"I have to go" Robin motioned back towards the school. "I forgot something"

Robin turned and left and Vlad knew he had lost him.

"_Calm down, I'm calling you to say I'm capsized_

_Erring on the edge of safe"_

Vlad sat on the swing in the run down park, alone. He fiddled with the phone in his hand, always ending up at Robin's phone number entry and always resisting the urge to call him. He looked up at the sky which was overcast; he knew he could stay here so began making his way home. On his way he was getting more agitated, the phone still in his hand he decided enough was enough; he'd plucked up the courage and dialled the number. With each ring his heart began to beat faster.

"Vlad?" Robin's angered voice came bellowing down the phone.

"Oh hey I was just phoning to-" He was cut short.

"Look, are you outside or something 'cause the reception terrible, phone me later" And with no goodbye he hung up the phone.

Vlad gripped the phone tighter as he put it back by his side. Who did Robin think he was? How dare he do that to his supposedly best friend. Vlad was stung and Robin had taken the final push to send Vlad over the edge.

"_Calm down, I'm calling back to say I'm home now_

_And coming around, I'm coming around"_

Once inside the castle he dialled Robin's number again. This time there was no answer just the answering machine.

The beep sounded.

"Hey Robin" Vlad sounded sinister. "Just calling to say I'm home now, I'm going to get changed then I'm coming round yours"

He hung up.

"_Nobody likes to but I really like to cry_

_Nobody likes me, maybe if I cry"_

He stood outside the small Caravan which stunk of garlic, hoping that his instincts were wrong. The curtains were drawn which really didn't help much. He thought about knocking but then what he saw might not have been the truth so he took a deep breath and opened the door slowly and crept inside.

His eyes widened in shock.

Jonathon was straddling Robin, both moaning in fits of pleasure, their clothes carelessly tossed on the floor. Vlad's heart sank as he watched Robin fall into ecstasy and beyond. And it hurt that he preferred Van Helsing to touch him rather than Vlad. Tears filled up in his eyes causing him to blink hard to clear his vision, he watched as Robin reached his peak and scream out 'Jonno'. He couldn't take and anymore and stormed out heading home with such speed.

"_Spelled out your name and list the reasons_

_Faint of heart don't call me back"_

R-O-B-I-N

Five letters filled with heart ache.

He wished it was the fact Vlad was a Vampire as to why he didn't want him, but Robin loved Vampires. Maybe it was because he was a pathetic excuse of a Vampire. Made sense at least.

"_I imagine you_

_And I was distant not insistent"_

Or maybe it was the fact that recently he had been distancing himself from Robin, keeping him from harm, protecting him. Instead maybe he should have just let Robin into his life until he was too far in to get away, then maybe he wouldn't have ran into the arms of, 'Jonno', the name pure acid in Vlad's mind.

"_I follow suit and laid out on my back, imagine that"_

Lying down on his bed he pictured what it would be like if he and Robin got it on, the heat, the passion and the love between them too much for anyone to understand.

"_A million hours left to think of you and think of that"_

But the thought of Robin brought back the recent memory he wished to forget, tainting his core. And the more he thought about it, the more he wanted revenge.

He made his way to the crypt where he found his father waiting.

"I need you to do something for me" He smiled, a devilish smile.

"_Encircle me_

_I need to be taken down"_

Vlad watched as his father made his way to the Caravan door. He knocked three times and both waited, Vlad anxiously bit his lip. The Count manoeuvred himself to an angle where he was undetectable to anyone inside. The door opened and Jonathon stepped outside. In a flash the Count had him and restrained his movements. Robin came rushing out. The look on Robin's face made Vlad squirm.

"Stop!" He shouted. "_Please_"

Vlad couldn't do it and emerged from his hiding spot.

"Dad, wait" He said.

"Now, now Vladdy" The Count leaned in for the bite.

"You did this?" Robin asked in disbelief.

"I-"Vlad couldn't think of what to say.

Robin acted quickly he picked up an abandoned stake and ran out The Count.

"No!" Vlad shouted running towards his dad as well.

The stake rammed straight through his chest. Robin went pale as he watched Vlad fall to the ground. The Count dropped Jonathon and dropped to the ground grasping his son in his arms.

"Vladdy, my Vladdy" He wallowed as blood began to seep from Vlad's wound.

Robin stood back in horror.

What had he done?

Vlad was…dead.


End file.
